It's Just Chance
by Little.Miss.Scarlet07
Summary: Hiatus. Tears formed in my eyes when a small hand holding a bright yellow hanky appeared in front of me..."Hi, I'm Nick and I'm gonna be a rockstar someday".."Hi Nick, my names Macy, I don't know what I wanna be yet, but I hope it's as cool as yours" Nacy
1. Chapter 1: The Big Red Balloon

**Author's Note: I do not own Jonas or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and any new character that may come up, if anything I've written is similar to anything in real life then I apologize.**

**Chapter 1 – The Big Red Balloon**

_**Macy's POV (5 yrs old)**_

I'm really happy mommy and daddy, brought me to the amusement park today. I've always wanted to go to one after I saw an adversitiment on the TV. I've been so amazed by the rides and candies and the colors and have been begging my parents to take me to one since. It's summer now and mommy said I get to go to big girl school soon. I can't wait to go to school and meet new friends to play and share my crayons with. It's going to be so much fun!

We've been here for some time now, and we already went to some of the rides, including the one with the ponies that go up and down and we are going to the giant tea cup ride now. We are almost to the ride now when I saw a giant teddy bear holding many colorful balloons and I let go of my mommy's hand to run towards it. I heard my mommy and daddy calling but it soon disappeared, as I got closer to Mr. Teddy Bear. After I've been given my big red balloon and tied it on my right wrist, I went back to where I thought I left my parents were but didn't see them anywhere.

I tried walking around the place to try to find them but I'm starting to get tired now and I still haven't seen them anywhere. I looked around where I am trying to catch the attention of a grown up like what my mommy said to do in the first place, but there's not many people here and those I tried to approach are just ignoring me. I am starting to think that I may not see my mommy and daddy again and sat down in my place my balloon floating above me. Tears are forming in my eyes and are falling down my cheeks when a small hand holding a bright yellow hanky appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw a small boy my age with brown curly hair and shiny brown eyes looking down at me with a smile.

"I'll give you my favorite lucky hanky, if you give me your balloon. Red is my favorite color, you know" he said to me still smiling. I smiled back at him, wiping my tears away and told him "okay, but only if you agreed to be my friend first", and stood up holding out my hand with the balloon to him. He reached out his hand with the hanky and shook my hand with it. "Fine with me, hi, I'm Nick and I'm gonna be a rockstar when I grow up".

_**Nick's POV (5 yrs old)**_

"Fine with me, hi, I'm Nick and I'm gonna be a rockstar when I grow up" I told the little girl with the pretty, brown eyes. I found her here while I was looking around for my family. I lost them a while ago when I tied my shoes and didn't see them anywhere when I looked back up.

My parents brought us here after my oldest brother, Kevin, kept pestering our parents to go to the amusement park when he saw a colored paper saying something about an animal playing an insturiment. Immediately after getting here Kevin dragged our dad to where the animal supposedly is, and Joe, my second older brother, started complaining about being hungry and ran off towards a man selling hotdogs with my mom following him. I was right behind them when I noticed that the shoelace of my red and white rubber shoes was untied, and bent down to tie it like how my daddy taught me to. And didn't saw them anywhere after that.

I was looking around the park for any sign of my family, when I saw a big red balloon floating but not moving. When I looked at where it was attached to, I saw a little girl with dark brown hair hunched down while sitting on the ground. When I tried to get closer to her, I heard a faint crying sound coming from her, so I approached her taking my hanky out of my pocket and hold out my hand in front of her. Noticing my hand, she looked up at me and I saw some tears come out from the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. I don't like seeing her sad even if I just met her, so I agreed to be her friend and introduced myself.

"Hi Nick, my names Macy, I don't know what I want to be yet, but I hope it's as cool as yours" she told me with a giggle, after letting go of my hand taking my hanky with her. We smiled at each other and started laughing, when I remembered that she was crying a while ago. "Why were you crying Macy?" I asked her. I really wanted to take it back when she started frowning again. "I can't find my mommy and daddy anywhere" she told me. "That's okay", I said "I can't find my mommy and daddy either, let's look for them together".

**_Macy's POV_**

It's been awhile since we started looking for our families together. I am so happy that I'm not alone anymore, it was so lonely and quiet. But now that Nick is here, I now have someone to talk to! We have been talking non-stop since we started looking. I even found out that he has two older brothers! I sure wish I have an older brother, better yet, a younger brother. That way I have someone to talk and play with.

"Hey Nick, can you tell me about your brothers? I really wish I have one but now I have you, to tell me what's it like having two!" I told Nick. "It's not fun having two older brothers, you know? Specially when they act more like babies when I'm supposed to be the baby of the family." "But it's so nice to have siblings, at least you have someone to play with, I don't, and I'm always lonely when I'm not in school or with any of my friends", I answered back. "But it is also not nice when you always have to share your toys and food with them, and they also kept telling me what to do when my mommy or daddy is not around just because they are older" he told me with a frown.

"yeah, maybe that's not what I was expecting when I told you I wanted an older brother to, but I bet it's awesome having a younger brother or sister! That way I have someone to play dress up and doll house with. I don't really mind sharing my toys and candies, I like sharing my things, that's how I find friends", I told him with a smile. "Yeah, It might be cool having a younger brother" he agreed, "I get to team up with him and play pranks on Kevin and Joe."

"I wonder where our mommies and daddies are? I can't wait to tell them all about you" I told him. "I also want to tell them all about you, I bet Joe and Kevin will be so jealous that I found a new friend, and they didn't" he told me with a smirk. We continued talking for a while telling each other what our favorites are, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw my mommy and daddy running towards me. "Mommy!" I called out making Nick also notice my parents. They reached my and Nick's place and started hugging me and showering my face with a bajillion kisses! "Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me Macy Nicole Misa" my mommy scold me still hugging and kissing me. "Don't ever let go of mommy's hand, and run away from us ever again, okay sweetie?" my daddy told me.

They continued on scolding and hugging me, when my mommy noticed Nick standing near us. "Oh hello dear, who might you be" she asked Nick with her soft mommy voice that she always used when she's reading to me. I stood beside Nick and said, "Mommy, Daddy this is my new friend. His name is Nick". "Hello mam, my name's Nick pleased to meet you" Nick introduced himself with a toothy grin. My parents continued asking us questions when we heard two grown up voices calling Nick's name.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas! Where have you been, me and your dad have been looking for you everywhere for hours. We had to leave you brothers in the children corner when they started complaining!" a woman my mommy's height scolded Nick after reaching us, I assumed she is Nick's mommy."Honey, we have an audience" the man with with Nick's mommy said, his daddy I guessed. His mommy stopped scolding him and hugging him to look at me and my parents. "Oh, I'm sorry its just that I was so worried when we can't find him anywhere, and then we have his brothers complaining about being tired and now I'm babbling" she told us. She straightened herself and told us, "Hi my names Sandy Lucas and this is my husband Tom Lucas, we are Nick's parents" she introduced with a smile.

"Hi I'm Mary Misa and my husband Anthony, and our daughter Macy, Nick's new friend" my mommy told Nick's Mommy. "It's okay I was also like that five minutes ago, we were also looking for Macy after she took off on us, you see." mommy told her. "But anyways, we must be going now it's getting late and its a long drive home. But its nice meeting you and your son despite the circumstances", mommy told her. I frowned sad to be leaving Nick already. "Oh yes, it is quite late already, we also need to leave and pick up my other sons, it was also nice meeting your family Mary." Mrs. Lucas told her, "Say goodbye to your new friend Nick, we'll be leaving now". "You too Macy, say goodbye to Nick" my mommy told me. "Bye Macy, I hope I see you again" said Nick with a frown. "Bye Nick, it was nice meeting you. It was also nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas" I told them with teary eyes and went with my parents walking away from them.

I was just about to cry when I noticed the balloon string still attached to my wrist, I told my mommy that i forgot something and ran towards Nick again. I hold out my balloon to Nick and said "Here's your balloon Nick, we switched remember? My balloon for your hanky. Now you have something to remember me by", I told him and kissed his cheek and ran towards my parents again, waving back at Nick until i can't see them anymore. We arrived home pretty late but I still have a smile despite being tired, after my mom read to me, I got ready for bed my last thought being 'I hope I get to meet him again' and fell asleep the bright yellow hanky in my hands.

_**Nick's POV (Just after Macy and her parents left them)**_

I was still holding my hand to my cheek where Macy kissed me, my other hand holding the red balloon by its string. I could fell the heat on my face and hear my parents laughing at my reaction. Hearing their laugh I straightened up and looked back at my parents, they are trying to lessen their laugh with their hands, an occasional giggle or chuckle escaping here and there. After composing themselves, they looked down at me seeing my glare that was directed straight at them_**. **_"Come on my little Casanova, let's go get your brothers and take you three home. I've had enough excitement that would last me a lifetime" dad told me pulling me towards where my mom is walking. He was about to touch my balloon, when I quickly moved it out of the way_**. **_"I can hold this by myself" I told him quickly. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards mom with me holding on tightly at the balloon strings, "If you say so".

We went to fetch my brothers were luckily they are to tired to notice the balloon I was holding and we quickly went home where I hid my balloon inside my room away from where my brothers could possibly find them. I got ready and went to bed thinking 'I hope I can meet her again' a fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry if my story sucks, it's my first time to write one. Hope you like it and send me a review to know if I should continue it or not. Best of wishes to all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas or any of its characters. I only own the plot and any new characters I might add in the story, and I apologize for any similarities my story might have to others.**

**Author's Note: Guys I need help to win a contest and please show your support by voting, it will be greatly appreciated.**

Please go to** _**.org/**_ **and vote for** **Ran Sun Morales** **(not me just someone I know, as I said I'm a girl) from **Group B**. Go to Voting and pick 2 from Group A and 4 from Group B. Voting period runs from **May 18-23, 2011**. Thank You**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Airport Disaster**

_**Macy's POV (14 yrs old)**_

_**kring**kring**kring**_

I woke up this morning to the annoying sound of my cellphone's alarm ringing. I set it up to wake me up exactly 5 minutes after 6 o'clock so that I could get ready for the day. I sat up in my sleeping bag(sorry, I can't remember what you call the beds you use for camping), turning off the alarm while looking at the time. It's now 6:07am and I am still trying to rub the tiredness out of my eyes.

You might be wondering why I woke up so early in the morning and why I am sleeping bag. That's because today is the day my family is moving to New Jersey. My mom thought that we needed to have a fresh start in a new place, so that we could finally move on. My dad died from a car accident almost a year ago and it has been rough not only for my mom, but also for me and for my little sister, Jamie, who's just 4 years old, which is why I agreed to the move. I don't really mind much, despite living in Boston for my whole short life, I only have a small group of close friends and no best friends that I will leave.

Anyways, I better get ready and pack up my sleeping bag so that I could put it inside the overnight bag that I would be bringing for our flight. My mom decided that it would be better for us to send the moving truck two days ahead and we would all just pack a week's worth of clothes to use, and ride a plane to JFK airport and taxi to our new home.

I was just putting on my shoes when my mom called me from downstairs "Macy, can you finish getting ready Jamie and check the rooms to see if we left anything while I go get ready myself. The taxi that would take us to the airport will be coming soon!" "Yeah mom, just a sec" I replied.

I finished tying my shoelace and went to Jamie's room across me, where I saw her just in her underwear and is trying to put on her favorite purple shirt but keeps getting her arms and head in the wrong hole. I went up to her, helped put her shirt properly, and then proceeded to put on her pants and pink Barbie sandals. I picked up the doll she left on the floor, gave it to her to play with, "Play with this a little okay Jamie, big sister will just go a check something" "Okway Mae-mae, Jamie will play" she replied, and I went out of her room to check the others.

After making sure we didn't forget anything important, I went back to Jamie's room and went downstairs to the empty living room. When we arrived there, I let go of Jamie and went to where my mom is already dressed. She looked frazzled making sure we had everything we would need before the cab arrives so I asked her if she needed my help. "Mom, just relax, everything is fine. Nothing is going to be left behind, I already checked", I told her.

"I'm sorry dear; it's just that I'm just nervous you know. With the move and everything, maybe this was a mistake, maybe we shouldn't move, ship back all of out stuff here. Maybe we should-" "Mom, stop! This move is not a mistake okay. We need a fresh start, all of us. This for the best, and besides I really would like to try out for some sports you know, gymnastics just isn't enough anymore" I joked.

"Yeah and finding out that your favorite band of all time just happens to live in New Jersey isn't part of the reason you wanted to move. What was it called again Bonus or something?" "It's called JONAS mom, and it is one of the perks". Me and my mom continued to tease each other while Jamie plays with her doll until we heard a honk outside our house. "I guess the cab is here, gather your things Macy, and give Jamie her backpack. This is the start of our new life" my mom said, and took her and Jamie's bags outside. I did what my mom told me to do and followed her out. ' I guess this is it, my new beginning. I just hope everything turn out fine'.

**_Nick's POV_**

I'm currently in an airport somewhere in Boston, Massachusetts hiding from fangirls. I'm wearing a cap and big round shades to hide my face, and a red scarf wrapped around my neck with my favorite brown leather jacket with jeans as a disguise. I'm trying to buy some food while waiting for my flight to arrive.

I'm waiting-in-line in a Starbucks located inside the airport, so that I could order a mocha latte, while trying to be invisible at the same time. When I dreamed of being a rockstar as a kid, I never taught it would be this hard. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I get to do what I've always dreamed of doing but with all the running from fans and late-night rehearsals I'm tired as hell even if we are just starting out.

But I admit, there are some perks that comes with it. I get to sing in front of my fans and know that I make them happy. I also get to share my love for music with others that appreciate it too and the best part is that I get to do it together with my brothers. It is the best feeling in the world I tell yah. When I was just a kid, I always imagined myself in front of thousands of people enjoying the show while I sing my heart out to them. I've hold on to that dream despite the ups and downs and now, I finally achieved it but I still feel like something is missing.

Its my turn to order now and after getting my mocha latte, I turn to walk back to where my brothers currently are. I'm just walking leisurely while still trying to appear inconspicuous to others when I all of a sudden someone bumped onto me. Seeing as whoever it was, was smaller than me, I looked down and saw long dark brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The girl was fairly small in stature coming up to my chin, with her hair coming down up to the middle of her back and looks about my age. Her skin was a little tan, the natural kind not those artificial ones that make you look like an oompa loompa, and has the cutest button nose. She also have a pair of pink lips that was slightly from shock.

I stopped looking at her enough to realize that my latte had spilled all over the front of her light blue top, spreading and staining it. "Oh, I'm sorry for that. Here let me get some tissue for your top", I said to her. "No, it's okay it was my fault for not looking at where I'm going, after all" she replied a blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, I would still like to get some tissue for your top, it was my drink that stained it after all" I replied back. "Okay, if you insist" she said with a small laugh. "Oh, I do" I told her and went to get some tissue. After getting some tissue and throwing away my now almost empty cup I went back to where I left her and saw her sitting at one of the chairs provided by the airport trying to lift her top away from her skin.

"Hey, I'm back, here are your tissues, better hurry up and wipe your shirt before further damage ti it is done" i joked to her. "Uh, thanks well can I replace your drink for you, since I was the reason it was spilled in the first place" she told me. "No it's alright my flight's almost here anyways" like a sign, a voice from the airport speakers suddenly announced that my flight has just arrived.

*To all passengers of flight number 53KKYL your Plane has arrived. Please proceed to boarding gate number 14. Thank You.* a voice that resonated all around the airport said. "Well, that's my flight, I better get going and again I'm really sorry for your shirt" I told her after the announcement. "Uh, no need for apologies and I'm sorry for your latte too. Well, I better go now and leave you to your flight. Uh, bye now" she said blushing and hurriedly left, but not before I saw a glimpse of a bright yellow handkerchief in her bag when she took out her phone.

'I have a feeling like I saw her and that handkerchief before', I thought while walking towards where my brothers and dad are waiting. "Anyways, I better hurry, before anyone figures out who I really am, I'm lucky enough that, that girl didn't recognize me and I want to be with my family when my luck runs out'.

_**Macy's POV**_

I ran back to where my mom and Jamie where sitting, wanting to get away from the weird but nice man as fast as possible before I further humiliate myself. I bumped into him when I was going back from using the restroom. We have been in the airport for about an half an hour now just waiting for our flight to arrive.

I was trying to figure where in the airport I was and wasn't looking at where I was going so I bumped into him. My first reaction was shock, not only from the bump but also from the hot drink seeping into my clothes. But when I looked at the person I bumped into and whose drink, which from the smell of it is mocha, was currently staining my shirt, I was surprised to see a guy, well at least I think it was a guy. He was wearing this ridiculously huge round sunglasses that covers half of his face and cap that has some curly brown hair peeping out of it. He was also wearing a red scarf wrapped all around his neck with a worn brown leather jacket with jeans.

Despite his weird and creepy get up, he was actually pretty nice, he even got me some tissue for my top. Judging from his voice, I don't think his that much older than me, he might even be as old as me. His voice have this kind of melodic tune but still not as deep and mature like someone older might have. 'Nevertheless, I can't help but feel like I saw him before. Whatever"

I Just arrived to where my mom and Jamie where, and saw my mom trying to clean my sister's face from the donuts she just ate. She was resisting a little, and kept wiggling out of my mother's hold on her. So I tried to help her

"Come on Jamie, just a little bit more and I will be done"

"No, Jamie dwo not like to momma!"

"Hey Jamie if you let momma wipe your face, I'll let you play with my phone okay" "Okay Mae-mae"

After my mom finished cleaning Jamie's face I opened my bag, where I put my phone after I sent my mom a text. Pulling out my phone I saw my favorite bright yellow handkerchief. I gave the phone to Jamie and pulled the hanky out of my bag clutching it tightly in my hands when they announced that out flight has just arrived.

*To all passengers of flight no. 48FGGJ your plane has just arrived. Kindly proceed to boarding gate number 29. Thank You.*

We went and boarded the plane and went to take out assigned seats with me in the window seat, my mom in the seat near the aisle and Jamie in between us. Still clutching tightly my prized yellow handkerchief in my hand I got ready to officially leave my old life.

**A/N: Sorry if I'm not specific with some details like places, looks and clothes but I do have a reason for that. 1st- I'm not from the US and never been in the states to actually know any places except for some city and states. 2nd- I'm not really into fashion, for me anything comfortable and practical will do. And 3rd- well I'm not sure what my made-up characters look like yet so I guess I'll make an author's note with their descriptions soon, hopefully**.


End file.
